


Hidden in the Cave

by olympian_mystery



Category: The Fallen - Thomas E. Sniegoski
Genre: Angst?, Gen, I don't even know how to tag, I literally wrote this like, I'm so sorry, Other, and now I'm posting this, sorry for having to read this, this is so bad, three years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympian_mystery/pseuds/olympian_mystery
Summary: What should have happened inside that cave





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this my sophomore year for a book project and now I'm posting it here. I'm probably going to fix a few things but other than that, it's going to stay the same.

As Aaron figured out how he could handle his angelic powers, he looked at Camael, the angel was looking blankly at him and gave him a brief nod.

Gabriel panted and quietly watched Aaron take a leap inside the cave. Leviathan had been found there, Aaron had arrived just in time to help Camael and it had taken a couple of days for the angel to fully heal and let his body get rid of the powerful toxins. They had followed one of Leviathan’s forms and it had led them straight towards this cave.

The Powers, they knew, had no idea about the powerful creature, being too busy in their own hunt against the rest of the Nephilim for now. 

Aaron still didn’t forget his little brother. Stevie was sure to be fine, he knew or that’s what he hoped, why else would Verchiel take him away? 

His thoughts were brought back to reality as he sensed that Camael and Gabriel were following him “There is still more to learn about your powers, but we have time” Camael said quietly, it was still awfully loud inside the cave though and Aaron just nodded, not sure if the angel could see the gesture, but there still was a lot that he didn’t know about the angels.

Even Gabriel stayed quiet, he didn’t speak much but he did keep sniffing around trying to identify the different scents that were surrounding them.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Aaron started to see light “We can’t be this close, can we?” he asked Camael quietly “No, Leviathan is not dumb, he must have something planned” he said, there was an edge of uncertainty to his voice that Aaron didn’t like, but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

Gabriel gave a soft whimper “It’s going to be alright boy” Aaron reassured his best friend and then looked straight ahead, a sword of fire already in his hand and his poise was that of a hunter. As soon as he stepped into the light, Aaron shielded his eyes with his hands, something wasn’t right about the way the cave room looked, it was too bright and there were sacs dangling from the ceiling, they looked like giant light bulbs.

Camael gave a sharp gasp and then he was swallowed up, he wasn’t even given a time to react.

Aaron stared in panic at the sacks again and now they took a whole new shape. They were angels, some were just skeletons of their former glory and it filled the Nephilim with a great sadness. He whirled around subconsciously and brought his sword down on what appeared to be a tentacle.

He only had enough time to look up before he was overpowered by multiple tentacles. He was afraid, very afraid and the thought that he might lose Gabriel again and not find his little brother gave him enough strength to fight the monster.

It took all of his energy and the beast still didn’t tire. Aaron kept fighting with everything he got until he noticed that one of the sacs was shaking violently.

Without a second thought, he leaped into the air and cut the sac open and an angel dropped out, “Take this weapon, for I have sensed that you are the one that has come to save us” it rasped and then collapsed.

Aaron was shocked but there was a new weapon in his mind now. It was a brilliant war sword, more magnificent than even the one Verchiel had. With all his concentration, Aaron made the heavenly sword come to life in his hand and struck Leviathan with all his might.

Knowing he hit a weak spot, Aaron watched as the beast collapsed and then covered his eyes as one by one, the sacs began to explode.

There was nothing left of the monster besides a giant pool of a toxic liquid. Aaron found Gabriel looking around the sacs, knowing his new responsibilities, Aaron forgave the angels in the only way he could, each one saying “Thank you” before turning into a brilliant ball of light and joining its other comrades to make their trip back to God.

Once he was finished, Aaron found Camael lying on his side, coughing up some blood, the angel looked up and smiled as he saw the last of the angels go back “And you said you didn’t want to embrace your path” he said with a hint of amusement in his usually stoic tone. “Kinda have to get used to it” Aaron replied and smiled. 

He whistled for Gabriel to go over and the three left the cave “I still have to find Stevie” Aaron murmured at Camael “I know” the angel replied.

“Still, why do you think he wasn’t hidden in deeper?” Aaron asked, referring to Leviathan.

Camael shrugged, “I don’t know, but then again, he was expecting us to be an easy catch and probably didn’t fear defeat from anyone since everyone else failed” he said thoughtfully.

Aaron just grunted and scratched Gabriel's head, still not convinced, but he didn’t press the subject though, all he had to do now was find Stevie so he could put his mind at ease.


End file.
